


Gentle Breaking

by denna5



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, NON/CON, dark steve kind of, mention of cutting, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes from Clint what Clint has no choice but to give, or Steve is Clint's dom after Loki happens and Clint gets little say in the matter.<br/>Written for a prompt that wanted dark Steve domming Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been super busy lately and haven't been able to update but hopefully this one shot isn't too bad. I hope to have some other stuff done soon.

“You know why I have to do this, don’t you, Clint?”

Steve asks the question, voice calm, and he has a hand on Clint’s jaw, makes him tilt his head up as he does so, makes sure Clint is looking at him. Clint would close his eyes just so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact but then Steve will just squeeze his jaw  or slap him and he knows that he is about to receive a lot of punishment and he needs to make it a little easier on himself so he doesn’t. Rogers has his wrists tied to the head board, the cuffs tight and unyielding,  is right next to Clint on the bed, and already overpowered him to get him here. Clint knows he can’t get out of this but he still can’t help but fight just a bit so he spits out an answer after making Cap wait a few moments.

“Because you’re bored and nothing good’s on tv?”

He puts  some sass in his answer, just a bit, and Steve is not amused if the way his fingers tighten  their grip on Clint’s jaw for just a moment before loosening again.   He stares at Clint for a long moment before speaking again, voice still calm, steady, and firm, voice of a dom.

“I have to do this because it is my duty to punish you, my duty to care for you. You are my sub, Clint, mine.”

He says all this and it sounds so certain, no room for argument but Clint still shakes his head now, tries to get Steve’s fingers off his jaw as he throws out more words.

“Not by choice.”

Clint says this and it is the truth. Steve wasn’t Clint’s choice, in fact Clint wouldn’t have any dom if it was his own choice. He had been allowed the choice of not having a dom before, when he first started working with SHIELD. It had been strongly suggested that he find a dom to bond with but it hadn’t been a requirement and Clint hadn’t needed one, got along fine without one. He could find people willing to be with him when he needed to drop and he never went long without steady drops so it had never been an issue till after Loki, till Clint’s will was taken.  It  was decided that Clint was needed a dom, couldn’t be trusted to pick one himself and he was given to Steve just a couple months ago, has been fighting the dom since.

“You are still mine and I need to do this. You shouldn’t have been at the range. ”

Steve says all of this now, drags Clint’s attention back to the present, back to the fact that he is cuffed to the bed, clothes torn off of him, and Steve so very close to him, fingers still on his jaw.   


“I need to practice, can’t do that if I don’t go to the range. Stark might kick me out if I start shooting the walls. Trying to be responsible and all, not cause property damage, thought you might approve. ”

Clint really just wanted to shoot, was just getting restless and went to the range in the tower to get out some of his energy but he says it was training instead, puts a little sarcasm in his voice for good measure. He may not be able to get out of this, may not be able to stop what is going to happen, but he is going to fight in his own way, won’t back down.  There is a flicker of annoyance in Steve’s eyes now and his hand lets go of Clint’s jaw  and then there is a sharp hit, a smack to his jaw. It stings but Steve hadn’t put much force into it, if he had wanted to, he could have broken Clint’s jaw and as  it is now, Clint may not even have much of a bruise there later.

“It is not responsible to go to the range when you aren’t cleared to yet, isn’t responsible to disobey an order that was given for your wellbeing, Clint. It is not responsible to not take care of yourself. “

This is said with that same firm tone from earlier, the one that is close to the one used on the field but not quite the same.  It is just a bit softer, a bit more casual, the tone of a dom and not just team leader. It irks Clint right now, irritates him that Steve is acting like this is for Clint’s benefit, that he can’t decide what is best for himself.  

“I know my limits, don’t need you to set them for me. I can shoot while hurt.”

Clint does know his limits, knows he can still shoot when he isn’t quite  cleared to do so.  The last mission left him bruised, with a couple of cracked ribs, and medical telling him to stay away from shooting for a week. It has been four days and Clint needed to do something besides just sitting around so had gone to do a few shots when Steve found him and proceeded to drag him here.  He had fought being dragged, fought being tied, but in the end it hadn’t done much good and now he is just waiting to see exactly what Steve is going to do.

“I know you can shoot while injured but there isn’t need for you to right now. You will not be allowed on range for another week, I will have you locked out. If you try to sneak in, there will be more consequences, understand?“

Steve runs a finger along Clint’s jaw as all this is said, touch gentle, and Clint just gives a jerky nod. It may not be so bad if that is the only consequence but Clint is pretty sure it won’t be.  The fact that Steve gets up and walks away with out letting Clint out of the cuffs is a hint and Steve returns only minutes later with a few things and before he sits back down on the bed, he lays the items on the bedside table so Clint can see them out of the corner of his eye. There are some alcohol rubs and bandages, a small knife, and a flat piece of wood, an old ruler.  Steve has brought these things out before and Clint isn’t surprised with his next question.

“Bleed or bruise? Your choice.”

Steve has punished him a few times now, has fully taken his role as Clint’s dom despite Clint’s protests and Clint knows how each one will go. If he chooses to bruise, Steve will take the ruler and strike him several times, make Clint count each one and go over some spots more than once, and there will be red marks when he is done, red marks that will purple soon enough. If he chooses to bleed, Steve will take the knife and make shallow cuts along different patches of skin, will press down on them so that they sting, and there will be scabbed over wounds later. Neither is particularly appealing and Clint does his best to try to shrug his shoulders though it is not easy with the way he is cuffed on the bed.

“How about neither?”

He says this casually, like it is an option though he knows it isn’t. Steve takes the punishments seriously, has taken being Clint’s dom seriously, and that is probably what irritates Clint the most about the whole situation. Steve acts like this is the best arrangement for both of them, that it is completely fine that Clint had no choice but either be with Steve or be locked up, that this should be a personal relationship and not just an arrangement to keep Clint on the team.   Steve right now simply shakes his head and speaks.

“That isn’t an option, Clint. Choose or I’ll choose for you.”

It is a warning but Clint stays silent. It is a small rebellion but one of the only ones he has. Steve waits a few moments more before shaking his head again and then he reaches for the ruler.

“I think eight should be enough for today. I want to hear you count and if you try to kick me this time, I’ll start over and then bleed you as well. You can drop if you need to, if you feel like it but don’t stop the counting. Understand?”

Clint just gives another half shrug but it seems to be enough for Steve. He holds the ruler up so Clint can see it and then moves so it is above his right thigh. Clint knows what is going to happen and he grits his teeth for it but doesn’t make a sound as it smacks against his skin. It stings but he doesn’t make any sign of pain, just says one word.

“One.”

He doesn’t say sir, never calls Steve sir and it isn’t something the other man has insisted upon, even when Clint is being punished. Most doms would not accept that but it is one of the few things Steve has not forced upon Clint and Clint isn’t going to say it if he doesn’t have to.

“Two.”

This is gritted out now, the second hit on Clint’s left hip. Steve puts force behind his hits, not enough to do a lot of damage but enough that Clint will be marked for a few days.  The third hit is on his stomach and the fourth on his right thigh again, a different spot than before. They sting and hurt and Clint knows it would go easier if he would go into sub space but he won’t. The fifth and sixth are on his right hip and left thigh and the seventh is on the stomach again.  Steve avoids any bruises that Clint already has and never goes near his cracked rib, not even for the final hit.

“Eight.”

Clint calls it out, still hides the pain though the last hit had been sharp and quick, against his collar bone.  He hurts right now, various spots throbbing and stinging but it is over now, the punishment is over, Steve putting the ruler down. He doesn’t move to undo the cuffs, instead he just looks at Clint for a long moment, eyes gazing over every inch of him. Clint is used to this now, this scrutiny  after the punishment is over, Steve checking to make sure no serious injury occurred.  He seems satisfied and leans down just a bit, places a kiss on one of the red marks on Clint’s thighs. Clint tenses up at the gentle touch, hates this sometimes more than he hates the punishment.

“It’s over now, you did well.  You deserved that but I think you deserve something else as well. I’m going to make you feel good now, Clint.”

Steve breathes this out against Clint’s skin, has moved now to place a kiss on one of the marks on his hips and Clint shakes his head, tries to move a bit, strains against the cuffs.

“No.  That isn’t needed.”

He doesn’t want this, doesn’t like that Steve insists on this part of their relationship. Steve just leans up now and grabs his jaw, holds his head like he did earlier so Clint has to look him in the eye.

“It is needed. I need it and you need it, even if you won’t admit to it. I take care of you. You’re mine.”

Steve says this and then leans forward, captures Clint’s mouth. It is a soft quick kiss and then Steve is standing up, shedding his own clothes.  Clint is straining against the cuffs now,  brings his legs up and kicks out at Steve. Steve dodges it easily, frowns just a bit but then grabs ahold of Clint’s legs and pins them to the bed, settles himself down on top of Clint.

“There isn’t any reason to fight, Clint. I’m going to take care of you, sweetheart, you’re safe with me.”

Steve says this, starts touching Clint again, soft gentle touches across his skin, along his arms and shoulders, across the mark he left on his collar bone. Clint is familiar with these touches by now, knows what Steve is doing, how he is going to try to coax him into a drop.  It hasn’t worked yet, Clint hasn’t been able to fully drop since Loki,  but Steve still tries. 

“You’re safe, it is alright to drop, I’ll take care of you.”

Steve murmurs this as he starts placing kisses against Clint’s throat and there is a little part of Clint that wants to give in, the sub wanting to please a dom but Clint fights it. Steve continues the soft touches, the sweet little kisses, the gentle murmurs and Clint struggles a bit in the cuffs but he can’t get out of them and Steve is a solid weight pinning him where he is.  He hates this, hates the tone Steve is using, soft and fond, hates the feel of his fingers gliding over his skin, and most of all he hates how his body reacts to Steve’s touches and presence. His cock is starting to harden just a bit and he is starting to feel a bit fuzzy, not a full drop but a little calmer, a little more willing to let Steve do what he wants.  He knows this is something he doesn’t want  but he can only fight so much and Steve knows that.

“It’s ok, just relax, be good for me.”

Steve’s words sound so reasonable  but Clint still strains against the cuffs just a bit but he doesn’t move his head away when Steve takes a kiss now. He doesn’t return it but Steve seems alright with that, places one more kiss against his lips before trailing kisses down his throat.  It goes like this for a little while, Steve touching and placing gentle kisses but it doesn’t take long before Steve wants more, before he moves just a bit, lifts Clint’s legs and spreads them just a bit. Clint struggles just a bit but Steve settles there once he grabs ahold of the lube, and pins Clint’s left hip under one of his hands.

“I need to prep you, don’t make me cuff your legs next. “

It is a warning and Clint stops struggling just a bit, knows that Steve can overpower him easily and there is a part of him that wants to give in fully to the dom, wants Steve to take him. He ignores that part the best that he can, tries not to think  about how Steve’s hand feels against his hip, closes his eyes as that hand moves away from his hip, how Steve is opening the lube now. He keeps his eyes closed as Steve eases a finger in, starts to stretch him.  Steve’s long finger goes in and out, slowly but skillfully, angles so it hits that spot deep inside Clint that makes him shiver just a bit despite the fact that he doesn’t want this.  It takes a few moments before Steve adds a second finger and that makes Clint suck in a deep breath.

“That feels good, doesn’t it?”

Clint doesn’t respond to Steve’s words, doesn’t say anything right now and he tries not make any noise as Steve continues to prep him. Steve’s other hand has settled against Clint’s hip again, he can feel it there, can feel Steve’s lips against his neck. His eyes are still closed, he can’t look at Steve right now, but a moan does escape his lips when Steve’s fingers go deeper, when  teeth scrape against his neck, when fingers move across his hip and down to his cock, brush against it.  He hates that this feels good, still doesn’t want it, but his body wants it, almost needs it and he hates it.

“Open your eyes, Clint.”

It is a command and he doesn’t want to listen but there will be more consequences if he doesn’t so his eyes open, look at Steve now. He takes his fingers out of Clint now, has leaned up so he is no longer at Clint’s neck and it is respite from what is happening but it is brief.  Steve wraps his hand around himself for just a moment, strokes so he is ready and then he is lining  himself up, entering Clint and  Clint hates how full he feels, how right it feels.

“You feel so good, sweetheart, so tight and warm. So good.”

This is breathed out by Steve, soft praise, and his left hand moves to Clint’s throat, settles there, rubs his thumb along Clint’s jaw. It is  such an intimate touch and Steve is looking at him with a warm soft look, one full of affection and content and Clint can’t stand it, starts to move his head away, wants to close his eyes again.

“ Keep your eyes open, I want to see them.”

It is another command and Clint does as he is told, just wants this to be over soon.  Steve starts to thrust, rocking into Clint slowly, letting Clint adjust to him. Clint wishes he would be rougher, somehow that would be easier to take than this softness. Steve is taking from him, taking from Clint, but he is so gentle that Clint could almost forget that. His head feels so fuzzy now, the way Steve fills him and his hand at Clint’s throat getting him close to giving in, close to drop but not fully but he is relaxing just a bit more now and Steve notices, keeps thrusting into him and smiles just a bit.

“You are so close to drop, I can tell. You get a bit closer each time we do this, I’ll get you there some day soon, I know I will.”

He makes it sound like a promise but to Clint it is almost a threat. He doesn’t want to drop for Steve, doesn’t want to give in, and he tries to shift now, fights the fuzziness in his head and pulls at his cuffs. Steve just curls his fingers around Clint’s throat a little more and speeds up his thrusts just a bit.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to get there today. Just let me take care of you now.”

He wraps a hand around Clint’s cock now and Clint hates how it responds to that touch,  how Steve’s hand stroking it makes it come alive. Steve knows what he is doing, knows how to get what he wants, and he won’t stop this till both of them cum.

“You’re beautiful, Clint, so beautiful and strong, and you’re mine. I’m so lucky that I have you.”

Steve says this, voice breathy and Clint knows that the dom is close, his thrusts speeding up. His hand continues to stroke Clint and his cock is hitting that spot in Clint and he knows he won’t last long, can’t last long and he just hopes that it will be over soon.  Steve’s hand has moved away from Clint’s throat now, has settled against his hip, but Steve’s mouth is there now instead, placing kisses there. When he comes, he bites down and the sting of it sends Clint over the edge, his cum spilling out on Steve’s hand and he feels worn right after it, worn and broken.

Steve stays inside of him for a few moments as they both soften, as his teeth move away from Clint’s throat. He pulls out after a while and Clint can feel his release inside of him, dripping a bit from him and it makes him feel dirty, used.  The feeling doesn’t go away as Steve releases the cuffs finally, doesn’t go away when Steve carries him to the bathroom and cleans him up.  He still feels a bit broken as Steve looks over his wrists, cleans and bandage the cuts the cuffs left from digging into Clint’s wrists as he struggled, places a kiss against  each one when he is done.  Steve takes him back to the bed after that, lays down with him, pulls him close to him.   Steve holds him close and Clint has little choice in the matter, lets himself fall asleep after a bit and hopes that tomorrow he can fight a bit more, hold out against the way Steve  is claiming him just a little longer.


End file.
